


Noodle x 2d (jokefic)

by CultMother



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu is better than whatever shipname is for murdoc and noodle, But it would just look like i'm mocking the 2nu fans, Don't even try, F/M, I do not mean to insult anyone, I swear, I swear that it was a thing i did when i was really tired, I thought people would know it was a joke, IT'S A COMPLETE JOKE., Most of these fics are like phase 3 under..., Ouch, Phase 4 is okay i guess, Rose x Crippling depression more like me x crippling depression with a dash of barely living, Sorry again, all of this sounds like a joke and i sound like an asshole, amiright, because the shit i write wouldn't work for them, because without music, but i may cringe, but it's the thought that counts right, call me an attentionwhore already, don't be triggered okay, don't do that to your friends and family, explaining myself in the tags is tedious, forgive me if i do im human, haha - Freeform, humor is my way of trying not to kill myself, i can't do it, i don't actively support it but this jokefic is based off of 2D/Noodle phase three and under, i guess i just wanted to go into detail too, i guess it can be cute, i have no idea what that correlates wtith, i would write a 2nu fanfic for you, i'd be dead right now, i'll stop now, if i wrote her and 2-d it would be so fucked up, if it really hurts you that badly i swear i can try to write a oneshot, if it upsets you that badly i'd write a 2nu fanfic, if you've read this far i'll give you a cookie, it just disturbs me because noodle is like..., it's the serious part of me, like a cry for help, maybe that's too much info, no, okay, or even worse russel and noodle, people here getting triggered over the jokefic and im here in the tags revealing my depression, really looks, remember that my idea of fluff is noodle stabbing murdoc in the hand with a fork, so i can't, sorry - Freeform, this, this is not the time to be triggered, when i look at it, without gorillaz, without writing, yeah suicide isn't good kiddos, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/pseuds/CultMother
Summary: She knew the answer.He knew the answer.It was always no.It was time to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

it shouldn't exist so i'm not writing it  
it's wrong  
it's ugly  
it's bad  
no

stop  
NOODLE IF HE TRIES TO TOUCH YOU FUCKING SMACK HIM  
2-D, IF SHE TRIES TO TOUCH YOU, WHICH SHE WON'T, PUSH HER OFF

THE ANSWER? IT'S NO  
WHAT TIME IS IT?  
TIME TO STOP  
YOU'RE MAKING ME HURT INSIDE  
THE EDGE IS CUTTING INTO MY SOUL  
I NEED THAT TO WRITE


	2. ...

it's making me want to DIE


	3. the baff

THE BATH DOESN'T FUCKING APPROVE OF THIS


	4. 'GREEN EGGS AND HAM' {GENJI STEIN RENDITION}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHECK BREAK ME FIC IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHO GENJI IS

"FUCK NOODLE X 2D" (by Doctor Genji Stein) 

I AM READER. I AM READER. READER I AM.

THAT FANFIC-CHAN! THAT FANFIC-CHAN! I DO NOT LIKE THAT FANFIC-CHAN!

WOULD YOU LIKE NOODLE X 2D?

I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-SAN.  
I DO NOT LIKE NOODLE X 2D.

WOULD YOU LIKE THEM HERE OR THERE?

I WOULD NOT LIKE THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I WOULD NOT LIKE THEM ANYWHERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE NOODLE X 2D.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-SAN.

WOULD YOU LIKE THEM IN A HOUSE?  
WOULD YOU LIKE THEN WITH A MOUSE?

I DO NOT LIKE THEM IN A HOUSE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM WITH A MOUSE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM ANYWHERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE NOODLE X 2D.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-CHAN.

WOULD YOU READ THEM IN A BOX?  
WOULD YOU READ THEM WITH A SEXY FOX?

NOT IN A BOX. NOT WITH A SEXY FOX.  
NOT IN A HOUSE. NOT WITH A MOUSE.  
I WOULD NOT READ THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I WOULD NOT READ THEM ANYWHERE.  
I WOULD NOT READ NOODLE X2D.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-SAN.

WOULD YOU? COULD YOU? IN A CAR?  
READ THEM! READ THEM! HERE THEY ARE.

I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT, IN A CAR.

YOU MAY LIKE THEM. YOU WILL SEE.  
YOU MAY LIKE THEM IN A TREE!

I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT IN A TREE.  
NOT IN A CAR! YOU LET ME BE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM IN A BOX.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM WITH A FOX.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM IN A HOUSE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM WITH A MOUSE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM ANYWHERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE NOODLE X 2D.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-SAN.

A TRAIN! A TRAIN! A TRAIN! A TRAIN!  
COULD YOU, WOULD YOU ON A TRAIN?

NOT ON TRAIN! NOT IN A TREE!  
NOT IN A CAR! SAM! LET ME BE!  
I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT, IN A BOX.  
I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT, WITH A FOX.  
I WILL NOT READ THEM IN A HOUSE.  
I WILL NOT READ THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I WILL NOT READ THEM ANYWHERE.  
I DO NOT READ NOODLE X 2D.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-SAN.

SAY! IN THE DARK? HERE IN THE DARK!  
WOULD YOU, COULD YOU, IN THE DARK?

I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT, IN THE DARK.

WOULD YOU COULD YOU IN THE RAIN?

I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT IN THE RAIN.  
NOT IN THE DARK. NOT ON A TRAIN.  
NOT IN A CAR. NOT IN A TREE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER, YOU SEE.  
NOT IN A HOUSE. NOT IN A BOX.  
NOT WITH A MOUSE. NOT WITH A FOX.  
I WILL NOT READ THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM ANYWHERE!

YOU DO NOT LIKE NOODLE X 2D?

I DO NOT LIKE THEM, FOR FUCKS SAKE.

COULD YOU, WOULD YOU, WITH A GOAT?

I WOULD NOT, COULD NOT WITH A GOAT!

WOULD YOU, COULD YOU, ON A BOAT?

I COULD NOT, WOULD NOT, ON A BOAT.  
I WILL NOT, WILL NOT, WITH A GOAT.  
I WILL NOT READ THEM IN THE RAIN.  
NOT IN THE DARK! NOT IN A TREE!  
NOT IN A CAR! YOU LET ME BE!  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM IN A BOX.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM WITH A FOX.  
I WILL NOT READ THEM IN A HOUSE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM WITH A MOUSE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM HERE OR THERE.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM ANYWHERE!  
I DO NOT LIKE NOODLE X 2D.  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM, WRITER-SAN.

YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM. SO YOU SAY.  
TRY THEM! TRY THEM! AND YOU MAY.  
TRY THEM AND YOU MAY, I SAY.

WRITER! IF YOU LET ME BE,  
I WILL TRY THEM. YOU WILL SEE.

(... and he tries them ...)

SAY! I FUCKING DESPISE YOU, WRITER-SAN!  
I DON'T! I HATE THEM, GOD DAMN!  
AND I WOULDN'T READ THEM IN A BOAT.  
AND I WOULDN'T READ THEM WITH A GOAT...  
AND I WON'T READ THEM, IN THE RAIN.  
AND IN THE DARK. AND ON A TRAIN.  
AND IN A CAR. AND IN A TREE.  
THEY ARE SO BAD, SO BAD, YOU SEE!  
SO I WON'T READ THEM IN A BOX.  
AND I WON'T READ THEM WITH A SEXY FOX.  
AND I WON'T READ THEM IN A HOUSE.  
AND I WON'T READ THEM WITH A MOUSE.  
AND I WON'T READ THEM HERE AND THERE.  
SAY! I WON'T READ THEM ANYWHERE!  
I DO SO HATE NOODLE X 2D.

SO STOP FUCKING HARASSING ME, WRITER-SAN!


End file.
